tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kusomachi
Kusomachi is a town in Northern Yamato populated and run by Chaos Dwarves who mine its ore and craft it into weapons of war. The town sided with the Northern Horde after the Cataclysm. History Kusomachi was built by Chaos Dwarves, a group of dwarven worshippers of Mardük who settled into a remote corner of Yamato in the Third Age. The dwarves were fierce warriors and stout workers, crafting various quality armors and building complex mine networks. They eventually joined forces with the Yamato Empire and produced ore and crafted weapons for the empire's soldiers. In the early spring of 1000 AE, the dwarves felt they were being forced to work too hard in mines to fuel the empire's ambitions, and they began causing disturbances in their frustration. Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi personally arrived to the town in an attempt to calm the dwarves down diplomatically. However, the Scun translator Hageoyaji d'Arioc whom the Emperor had brought with him ended up translating the Emperor's flowery speech a bit too liberally, essentially making it sound as if the Emperor was calling the dwarves "a bunch of whining pisstacks who should fack off." This caused an uproar in the town, forcing the Emperor and his entourage to flee from the enraged dwarves. Shogun Masamori Hyuga saw the pissed off dwarves easy to sway on his side when he promised them revenge against the Emperor if they sided with him against Ofuchi's forces in a coup. The dwarves agreed to his terms, and the coup was eventually successful when Emperor Ofuchi died by the Shogun's hand. It led to the Unification of Yamato in which the dwarves of Kusomachi helped craft weapons for the Shogun's army. The dwarves helped build the Shogun's ships for the Yamatian Invasion and later participated in the defense of Yamato during the later years of Great War when the Grand Alliance invaded the archipelago. When the Cataclysm struck, the dwarves witnessed how demons poured into Yamato to conquer it while the survivors of the Alliance fled, and the god Mardük was devoured by the Godslayer. Despite these horrific events, the dwarves remained stubborn even in the face of armageddon and fought against the demon invaders alongside the new High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XIII. When their line of defense was about to break after weeks of fighting in and out of town, they were approached by the demonic Duke Malphas d'Xuvadon who was impressed by the defenders' bravery and offered them a place in his Northern Horde if they swore fealty to him. Seeing little alternative and believing that survival was paramount after their god Mardük had been devoured, Distreyd convinced the Chaos Dwarves to surrender because that way they'd keep themselves and their families alive and might still be able to promote Mardük's cause under the watchful eyes of their new demon overlords. Since those days, Kusomachi's industry has been revived as the dwarves have mined ore and helped Strategos Flavius Severus build his siege engines for the horde's campaigns. See also *Chaos Dwarves *Distreyd Thanadar XIII *Hageoyaji d'Arioc *Yamato Map (Distreyd Era) Category:Chaos Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Northern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Towns in Yamato Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire